


I Don't Know if There'll Be Snow (But Have a Cup of Cheer)

by Angel_of_Mysteries, Prettykitty473



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/pseuds/Angel_of_Mysteries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykitty473/pseuds/Prettykitty473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BillDip week submissions, Christmas themed <3</p><p>Day One: Picking out presents<br/>Day Two: Snowball Fight!<br/>Day Three/Four: Ice Skating and Warm Winter Cuddles<br/>Day Five: Meet Me Under the Mistletoe<br/>Day Six: Decorating the Tree<br/>Day Seven: Christmas</p><p>All of these take place in the same universe as Entropy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in year two

_ Another down, three left to go, _  Dipper Pines thought cheerfully as he carefully marked a line through Mabel’s name on his list. He’d started his Christmas shopping earlier that afternoon, armed with only his wallet and list of everyone’s names.

He’d gotten Grunkle Stan a gift card to a casino his great uncle had been talking about recently, and a lock picking kit on request. He could only imagine why Stan wanted it, and he was perfectly content with not knowing. Stanley had been slightly harder but in the end, Dipper had decided on the complete collection of the X Files and the 1990s version of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons as a joke. Mabel was going to be gifted with some knitting supplies that he knew she was likely running low on, and a gift card to a crafting store in LA. 

Now, thankfully, the only three left were Gideon, Pacifica, and Bill. He supposed that though the last three on his list were likely to be the hardest, he also knew that Pacifica and Gideon were going to be easier to shop for than Bill was.

What did one get for their omnipotent, all-powerful dream demon husband anyway? Bill could literally poof almost anything he wanted into existence, and he claimed all the time that he didn’t want anything that this planet could give him, unless it was domination. 

And while Dipper was very much in love with Bill and would go to hell and back for him, murder and domination and the likes were all crossed off the list of things he would do.  

What to get him, though…

Dipper chewed absentmindedly on his pen as he walked around the mall, eyeing the shops with a critical eye. Whatever it was, it had to be something that Bill would most definitely enjoy, something that the demon wouldn’t be expecting.

Clothes were out of the question. Bill had a large enough wardrobe as it was, and he teasingly made fun of Dipper’s tastes most of the time. He peered inside Spencers as he passed, then shook his head a moment later. As much as he could enjoy whatever Bill might decide to subject him to, the results would only be disastrous. 

_ I should probably get something for Paz and Gideon, and then take care of Bill,_ Dipper thought, heading into a clothing store that Pacifica had regularly shopped in when they were teens.

Looking around though, he realized with dismay that he still had no idea what to buy for the young heiress. Her taste in clothing was widespread, and he didn’t know the right sizes to get for her, and he’d probably get hit if he bought her socks.

He sighed ruefully, lamenting the fact that he hadn’t thought to actually ask people what they wanted. He’d thought that it would ruin the fun and element of surprise, but perhaps it was worth knowing.

He’d find Pacifica’s gift online, he decided as he exited the store empty handed. Surely the internet could provide plenty of ideas for what to get for her, and if worst case came down to absolute worst case...he’d go to Mabel.

Dipper continued on through the mall, his next destination in mind. He’d noticed a couple of weeks ago that the gloves Gideon normally wore when he was working outdoors were starting to wear thin and though he was sure the teen would rather just buy himself a new pair, Dipper wanted the chance to show him that he belonged. What better way than to include him in the festivities and gift exchanging?

On the way to the store he’d seen the gloves in however, a display in another shop’s window caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks.

He knew what to get Bill now.

  


 

Back at the Mystery Shack, unbeknownst to his spouse, Bill was having almost the exact same problem. He’d been more than delighted when his Pine Tree had declared that he was going into town to run a few errands, mostly because it granted him the opportunity to get started on the younger’s presents.

Holidays still weren’t completely his strong suit and he wasn’t the best at gift giving, but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try.

What to get Dipper though?

The demon sat on the couch, staring unseeing at the TV before him. He hadn’t moved since the brunet’s departure earlier that morning, too trapped in the ultimate question that he was beginning to realize had no correct answer. 

Humans were supposed to be easy to spoil, a small object that they would find meaningful and done, but his human was  _special_. He couldn’t just get Dipper something that  _any_  mortal would enjoy, it had to be something that catered specifically to the tastes of his husband.

Bill frowned, thinking harder. Dipper absolutely loved to write. He’d discovered his passion for it while revamping the journals, but what could he possibly get for the brunet that would fit?

An idea caught in the millions running through his mind, and he stood from his seat and exited the shack as swift as could be. Time was running out, but there was someone else living in the shack that could help him.

“What should I get for Dipper?” Bill questioned the moment he walked into what used to be his room.

Gideon only looked up at him with a disdainful expression and raised eyebrow as he closed the book he was reading and sat up in the chair he’d been lounging in. “You think I know what to get him?”

Bill’s shoulders slumped, and the sliver of hope that he’d had promptly drained. “You….you’re human,” he said dumbfoundedly. “You have to have some idea.”   


“If you haven’t noticed,” Gideon drawled, rolling his eyes. “I don’t pay much attention to you or Dipper. You guys might have accepted me, forgiven me, but I’m still not one of you. I haven’t gotten you guys anything for Christmas, so no. I don’t know what you should get him.”

“What does he  _want_  though?” Bill stressed, desperation seeping into his tone. “It has to be absolutely perfect, or else-”

“Or else what?” Gideon interrupted incredulously. “You’re being stupid Bill, he’s gonna adore anything you get him. He loves you, dumbass.”

“What if he gets me something amazing though, and my gift isn’t as good?”

Another eye roll, accompanied with a pinch to the bridge of the teen’s nose. “You’re such an idiot,” Gideon muttered. "Look, Dipper  _loves_ you. It doesn't matter, and he's probably not nearly as freaked out about this. So quit stressing and start breathing."   


Bill bit his lip and said nothing. Gideon had a point, much as he hated to admit it, but  _still_. What was his guarantee that his spouse would like his gift? What if it ended horribly?

He sighed in resignation and left the small house that Gideon called home with a heavy heart. Smart as he was, for once.....he just didn't know.


	2. Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another year two fluff drabble, mostly written by my gorgeous beta sister because I literally don't know how to write a snowball fight ^^

“I’m not sure if you guys are aware, but this isn’t the most  _ideal_  weather for a walk.” Pacifica walked hand-in-hand with Mabel, both bundled against the cold. Mabel laughed as Dipper shook his head.

“No, but it is the perfect weather for picking out a tree. Not that we’re prepared to chop it down today, but it’d be smart to locate one ahead of time, you know?” The blonde huffed.

“As right as you are, let’s try and be quick about this. I’m sure my people at the mansion will be done with dinner soon.” She gave a slight gasp. “Oh, I forgot- you guys are invited to dinner.” Bill turned around to smirk at her.

“Good to know, Llama-buns.” The girl in question rolled her eyes as he continued on, “were you going to mention it before we actually got back to the Shack? Or would it have became a hostage situation?” He turned around laughing, but was cut off short by snow pelting into the back of him. He froze, and Mabel had to stumble to not run him over.

“Pacifica!” She started giggling, “you didn’t!”

“Oh, you  _know_  he was asking for it.” Her smirk rivaled the demon’s previous one, and another snowball was cupped in her hand, at the ready.

“Pinetree.” Bill’s voice was soft, and Dipper became slightly worried.

“…Yeah… Bill…?”

“How do you make… whatever she just made?” The question caught Dipper off=guard, but he didn’t hesitate to explain.

“Scoop the snow up and pack it with your hands.”

“Thanks. Oh, and Pinetree?” His voice was sweet, so falsely sweet, but the brunet was at least sure no physical harm was going to occur.

“Yeah?”

“Help me take her down.” Dipper grinned at this.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

The two of them instantly dropped down to make an arsenal, and the girls- realizing what they had gotten themselves into- ducked behind some trees and started doing the same. The guys took their ammo behind a bush, not wanting to be in the open. As soon as Bill figured he had enough, he started throwing. The first few hit the trees, but his aim got better with each one. Dipper popped his head up to throw one of his own, but instantly got pelted in the neck. Dropping down, he went for a side angle and managed to hit his twin. She squealed in laughter and launched one, managing to get Bill’s arm. Bill, at this point, still hadn’t hit anyone, yet had been hit at least ten times, most of them by the blonde who instigated the attack in the first place.

“Oh Paz, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.”

“By who,  _Time Baby_? Cause you ain’t doing so hot over there, Cipher!” Bill’s eyes flashed red as his hands started to glow.

“I was going easy on you, Blondie. But I can get them to hit you.” And he did, three enchanted snowballs sailing directly at her. She tried to dodge them, but they followed her movement. Bill enchanted a few more, two of them towards Mabel. Dipper stood back and watched, laughing.

“How you doing over there, Pacifica?” The blonde threw up her hands, laughing.

“Uncle! Uncle! Call off your demon, Dipper!”

“Alright then.” With a small chuckle, the brunet walked up behind Bill and wrapped his arms around him, effectively startling the demon into dropping the enchanted snowballs.

“I think that’s quite enough, don’t you?” he murmured into the blond’s hair. Bill relaxed under his embrace and turned so that he was facing the younger teen. “You’ve fought them into submission,” he continued with a small grin that Bill returned.

“Fine,” the blond acquiesced with a small huff. “But next time-” he leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Dipper’s mouth for a brief moment. “Next time, it’ll be a fight to the finish.”

Dipper spared a quick glance at the girls, then returned it to Bill. “Next time,” he agreed.

 


End file.
